


With Every Single Beat of My Heart

by Whoareyou0000



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Angel/Demon Relationship, Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale and Crowley in Love (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley First Kiss (Good Omens), BAMF Aziraphale (Good Omens), Bible Quotes, Caring Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley is a Mess (Good Omens), Friends to Lovers, HIV/AIDS Crisis, Hurt Crowley (Good Omens), Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Love Confessions, M/M, Mentioned Freddie Mercury, Protective Aziraphale (Good Omens), Queen (Band) References, Soft Aziraphale (Good Omens), Soft Crowley (Good Omens), Worried Aziraphale (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:40:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27624866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whoareyou0000/pseuds/Whoareyou0000
Summary: Aziraphale found himself in a quaint café in Prague when he heard the devastating news.Freddie Mercury is dead."Oh, dear. This is terrible. Oh, Crowley! I must get back to London at once.”Or...How an angel and demon finally confessed their love for each other and performed miracles in the name of a beloved rock legend.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 73





	With Every Single Beat of My Heart

Aziraphale found himself in a quaint café in Prague, sipping tea from a lovely, antique cup and saucer adorned with daisies and digesting a copy of Kafka’s _Metamorphosis,_ when the back of his head throbbed in that pesky, mustn’t ignore even for ones’ favorite biscuits and Ovocný čaj, sort of way. It signified trouble of a demonic, and more specifically _a Crowley_ nature. 

Then, he heard the news. 

It came from an older bearded man at the table across the way as he frowned at the server hovering above. Four words spoken in Czech caught the angel’s attention mid-paragraph and caused him to nearly choke on his tea. 

_Freddie Mercury je mrtvý_

“Freddie Mercury is dead?” The angel repeated the words to himself as a small copper droplet left the cup’s brim and hit the book’s rough parchment, expanding the text into a bloated ink blob. “Oh, dear. This is terrible. Oh, I must get back to London at once.”

Aziraphale blotted at his chin, collecting the remaining droplets that missed his lips during the revelation, placed the napkin upon the table beside the unfinished cuppa, and scooped up his book. He disappeared into the closest alcove, a blink of his eyes enough to leave payment and a substantial gratuity. 

He found himself outside of Crowley’s Ratcliff flat in minutes and the melancholy Queen wafting from inside confirmed his every worry. He did not bother to knock, the pair long since comfortable enough to invade each other’s space, and instead passed the threshold with a gentle nudge to the unlocked door. 

“Crowley? I’m here. Where are you, dear?” 

The living area resembled a broken jigsaw puzzle. Darkness roofed the room, created by the demon’s blackout curtains, and a chair had turned over on its side. Empty bottles of alcohol covered every open surface and a pile of record sleeves littered the ground like leaves on a dreary Autumn day. Atop a far table, the player crooned _Friends Will Be Friends_ with a crackled undertone fitting for vinyl. With a dramatic sigh, Aziraphale sidestepped several ensemble portraits of the demon’s favorite British rock band and stopped in front of the speakers. Reaching for the knob, he turned the volume down just enough to hear a whimper on the far end of the room. An about-face brought his drunken and clearly grieving mate into view. 

“Oh, you poor dear.” He took in the demon blanketed face-down across the bare wooden floor, hands clutching _News of the World_ like a comfort blanket. His eyes pinched shut, but Aziraphale sensed his consciousness in the halting breaths and nonsensical syllables that passed his lips. He tiptoed over a discarded pair of sunglasses and then knelt before the demon. “Up you get now, you can’t sleep on this floor. You’ll wake with a horrid ache in your back.”

“Mmff.” He mumbled and turned his head away. “Leave me be.” 

The tone of his voice, though, told Aziraphale to most certainly not leave him alone. Not for a single moment. So, the angel hooked his arms beneath the long black sleeves and then awkwardly tugged. “Ooph, wouldn’t ‘ave known you’d be so _dense._ ” Crowley let out a strangled “Oi!” and then settled face-up in Aziraphale’s lap. “Oh, sorry,” the angel winced. They stayed there as the song ended and led into a long line of staticky silence, prompting those snake eyes to pop open in confusion and shift to a glare before landing on defeat. 

“He died, Angel.”

Aziraphale combed his fingers through Crowley’s wayward, shoulder-length strawberry hair, sticky from the puddle of rum to their left, and frowned. “Yes, darling, I’m afraid he did.” 

The demon’s face creased, threatening to break into tears. Aziraphale smoothed the wrinkles back with a reassuring palm. Crowley was not so pissed he couldn’t feel, at least not yet. That meant they could speak on it, sort it out. 

“He died because he loved. How much more tragic can it get?” Crowley hugged the record to his chest. “Is this one of _Her_ bloody punishments, then? Soddin’ judgmental hag.”

Aziraphale winced at the desecration, half expecting a lightning bolt to shoot down at that very moment. Nothing happened though, except for Crowley choking on another sob and Aziraphale’s arms tightening involuntarily. 

“No, Crowley, some of the rather unpleasant humans may want you to believe such drivel, but it’s not true. God _loves_ love. All sorts of it. She’d never smite anyone for simply loving.” Crowley burrowed into Aziraphale’s stomach with a grunt. “He caught a terrible disease, a virus that infects humans without judgement. A virus that, at its core, only seeks to survive. It’s all a food chain, really, though I suppose that isn’t much comfort.” 

“Fuck the bloody food chain! It’s not fair.” Crowley raised an arm and swiped a still-drunken thumb over Aziraphale’s cheek. “I love you, Angel. I love you and you love me.” Aziraphale stiffened at the revelation, his own buried feelings blooming beneath Crowley’s sunlight. “I know it, even if you don’t say it. It’s why you’re here- why you’re always here and I’m always there. It’s beautiful and right. It doesn’t get much more _blasphemous_ than a demon and an angel falling in love, but here we are and there they are and we’re fine and they’re dying. It’s not bloody fair.”

Fully exposed, the angel leaned into the demon’s trembling touch and allowed himself a small smile. “Indeed, it is not. Whatever can we do, though? This is her plan. And humans…well humans are intelligent and resourceful. They’ll find a cure or at least a treatment. They always have before.”

“Not soon enough. Not before too many more die.” Crowley shifted, sitting up slightly, wavering under the alcohol’s influence. He used Aziraphale’s chest as a pillow and stared up like a begging child. “We can help, can’t we? Miracle a touch of something to speed things up a bit?”

Aziraphale sighed, chewing on his bottom lip. “I suppose we could give them a choice, something that could lead to a discovery. A sort of weapon, like my sword all those years ago. The right ingredients in capable hands and…well she couldn’t fault us for supporting their scientific progress, could she?” 

Long, luxurious fingers pushed through his cotton hair. The biting scent of alcohol hit Aziraphale’s nose, but he didn’t pull back when the demon snuggled a bit closer, his sharp angles relaxing. 

“Then we must, Angel. We must do what we can. For love.”

Aziraphale inhaled and savored the feeling of fullness provided by the man in his arms. He allowed his little heart to bubble up a bit, fill his throat with a confession, and then, eyelids suddenly heavy with fondness, he leaked it from his lips like a secret meant for no other.

“For you, dear, anything. Surely you know that by now.” 

Crowley shifted just enough to wake Aziraphale and marked him with a gaze far softer than snake eyes should allow. They exchanged a subtle, sweet smile and clutched each other’s clothes in a new, rather needy sort of way. 

“Right then, best sober up for this.” Crowley scrunched his face in an unattractive sort of way and the bottles filled all at once. Then with a sigh, he sat up entirely, his strength returned, and cupped the angel’s face in one large, guiding palm. He snapped the fingers of his other hand, purely for effect of course, and the record changed. Freddie’s velvet voice poured from the speakers assuring that _I am the man for you, you were made for me_ and causing Aziraphale’s heart to climb further into his throat. 

“Aziraphale.”

 _if I was given every opportunity, I’d kill for your love_

The angel’s eyes darted from those blown reptilian pupils to the gentle uptick of a lip. 

“Crowley?” 

_so take a chance with me, let me romance with you_

“Er…once he hits the chorus, I intend to kiss you. If you’d rather I don’t, then say the word. Understand, love?” 

“I, uh…well I suppose…um…” 

_it’s so hard to believe this has happened to me…_

“I’ll love you the same either way, Angel.”

 _an amazing…feeling…coming...through…_

“Yes. Yes, please, do kiss me.” 

_I was born to love you…_

It started off soft, slow, a question. Lips brushed together just enough to trigger the nerves beneath. The pressure brought a flush to Aziraphale’s cheeks, soothed immediately by Crowley’s loving thumb. An exhale relaxed his tension and he tugged on Crowley’s shirt, pulling their lips closer into the next inhale. The demon smiled, snaking claiming fingers up and through the angel’s hair and deepening the kiss just enough to match the passion in Freddie’s voice, never pushing too far.

They pulled apart as the instrumental began, foreheads still touching, and Aziraphale waited while Crowley searched with his eyes and his hands for any sort of wrong in his angel. 

None to be found. 

“Still corporeal.” Crowley whispered his relief with a reluctant smile. “’Suppose you’re right about Her.” 

Aziraphale traced a finger down Crowley’s tear-stained face and made a familiar promise as the song came to an end. 

“Love bears all things, believes all things, hopes all things, endures all things.” 

Quiet enveloped the room. The angel leaned in and pecked the demon’s nose, earning an exaggerated snort. Crowley sputtered. “Paul nicked that line from me, you know. The lad actually believed I’d help him get the Corinthians to see the light, thick one he was. Called me his _bestie.”_ He rolled his eyes. 

“They were yours, then?” The angel smiled. “I should have known.” 

Aziraphale straightened Crowley’s collar, the calming weight of contentedness settling. Crowley untied his bowtie in playful retribution. 

“Bloody Corinthians couldn’t get enough of my whispers, particularly the ones involving sexual liberation. Allow the women to wear pants, I said, and the men to wear the dresses if they be so inclined. Let them all have a bit of a fondle with whomever they please, consensually of course. Too many rules involving the dangly bits if you ask me.” 

“Well, Paul always was a bit of a pompous fuddy-duddy.” Aziraphale took in the demon, still so fragile in his grief, and spoke through a smile. “And you’re not nearly as much of a serpent as you claim.” That earned a proper _nrrgh._ “Come now, _foul fiend,_ there’s much to do. For your Freddie, and for the humans who are still fighting for their lives and their rights to do as they please with their…dangly bits.” 

Crowley stood first and then helped Aziraphale to his feet. He brushed a careful hand over the white puff of hair once more and placed a single, tender kiss upon the angel’s forehead. 

“For Freddie. For them. For us.” 

Hands entwined, the angel and demon set out to save the bloody world, again.

**Author's Note:**

> ...I had feelings about Freddie Mercury and I thought my favorite angel and demon would have too...
> 
> Disclaimer: The title of this work comes from Freddie Mercury's "I Was Born to Love You" and the lyrics are represented in italics in the text during their kiss. Other Queen albums and songs are also referenced. There is also a Bible quote referenced by Aziraphale (1 Corinthians 13:7.) I know little about Christian history and I took this translation and context from some mild internet research. Enjoy and feedback is always appreciated!


End file.
